minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Confrontation of ShadowShard
What? Fuck, where am I? Jeez. It's super dark in here. Me: Hmm, I wonder if anyone is here? ShadowShard: There is. Me: WHAT?!?!?! YOU'RE REAL? I CREATED YOU! YOU'RE A STORY!!! Y-you can't be re- ShadowShard placed their finger on my lips. ShadowShard: Quiet. I nodded as their authoritative seductive female and gravely male voices told me to be quiet. ShadowShard: Good. Their voice was now just female. Or should I say her voice? Or his? You know what, I don't care, ShadowShard's gender is a biological mystery. Me: Can I speak ye- ShadowShard: No. I stayed silent for the good of my life trying to take in what I was doing here and how my main antagonist is here. ShadowShard smirked as if they found my mental surrender amusing. And knowing ShadowShard, they most likely did. ShadowShard: Now, I see you probably want to know why you're here. I nodded. Their smirk continued at this. ShadowShard: Well, I brought you to my dimension. The only thing that exists here is you and me. Talking. Forever. My vengeance. Me: Wha- ShadowShard: I W@S'NT D0N3 $P3@KING Y3T!!!! It felt as if I shrunk to the size of an ant as they yelled. ShadowShard gave me one of those disappointed angry frowns like they were expecting more of me. And once again, knowing ShadowShard, they most likely were. ShadowShard: You know? Sometimes... I don't know what to think of you... I like you... You have good plans for your characters... Bhadowingard4: But... Badowingard4: Sometimes... Batwingard4: I just... Batwingar4: Want to take that cute head of yours... Batwing4: And crush the little skull that resides within... ShadowShard: I really don't know what to think... Me: Can I speak now? ShadowShard: Go ahead. You ruined everything else. Why not? Why not ruin my peace... Me: If I remember, you were the one who made me come here. ShadowShard turned around and gave me the angriest face I have ever seen possible that looked like it was out of a horror movie... And then nothing. Then they turned into their other form. TheDarkGardevoir: Fine. If you want to leave, then leave. Your a twisted man, GREEN0704... Me: What are you even talking about? TheDarkGardevoir: DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THE VILLAIN? She screamed so loudly I thought that it was going to cartoonishly have wind coming out of it blowing me 500 miles away. She repeated her statement as if on the verge of tears, struggling to keep her voice from cracking beyond repair. TheDarkGardevoir: I ALWAYS HAVE TO SIT BACK AND WATCH MYSELF GET DEFEATED. I ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THE MAIN ANTAGONIST. I HAVE TO BE THE BAD GUY. I HAVE TO BE THAT FUCKING ARE THAT LOADS BEFORE YOUR YOUTUBE VIDEO THAT PISSES EVERYONE OFF! I chuckled at her last comment. After I finished, I walked up to her. Me: I'm sorry ShadowShard, I just... I never knew you'd come alive... And this stuff... I just needed a character to purely represent evil... And... Look I'm sorry, okay? ShadowShard:... ---- ShadowShard P. O. V. ---- He finally apologized. After all of these years, all the torment, all the pain... He regrets his actions. I feel so happy I could burst! Of course, this will be the last time I can see him... ... ... ... ... He can't feel my shadowy lips as we kiss... Typical. Fin. Category:MasterFrown0704